The Death of Me
by theeShadyLady
Summary: Some short scenes I thought might be interesting to see from Peeta's POV. R/R, tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. ((Constructive Criticism is accepted and appreciated.))
1. The Reaping

**_A/N- Hey everyone, this is theeShadyLady. This is a fanfic from Peeta's POV at various times during _****The Hunger Games ****_book. I am planning to have ten chapters, maybe more if I think of more scenes._**

**_((_****_DISCLAIMER_****_: I do not own _****The Hunger Games****_by Suzanne Collins or _****Come and Get it****_sung by Selena Gomez.))_**

CHAPTER 1: "The Reaping"

**_"_****_This love will be the death of me_**

**_but I know I'll die happily." _**

**_ –_****Selena Gomez("Come and Get It"****_)_**

_Four. Four slips of paper with my name on them in the Reaping Bowl this year._I know the thought is at least on my father's mind, but it's not on mine. Because my mind is busy reciting the phrase _not Katniss, not Katniss, please not Katniss._ I plead it in my head all the way to the square and I find a place between some of the other sixteenyear old merchant boys. I try my best to think positively as my eyes automatically fix themselves on Katniss, even though I promised I wouldn't put myself through that torture.

I see that she's staring at someone behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Hawthornebearing a sad smile, but he mouth's back something that I can't understand. _That should be me!_ I groan in my mind. But I know I shouldn't let myself think like , I just keep silently repeating, _not Katniss, not Katniss, please not Katniss, _because maybe this year I will build up the courage to talk to her... or at least smile at it works, it's not her. It's Primrose Everdeen who is reaped. Relief floods over me because it's not her. But then it hits me. I shouldn't be relieved._That's her sister! What if she—_

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

..._volunteers._

My mind starts spinning and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. _What am I going to do?! I never even told I'll tell her before she gets on the train. Yeah. Maybe... BUT she's not the only girl in District 12._ My logical mind starts to take over. _But she's the only one you really want!_The in-love part of mind says kicking logic back in its place.

"Peeta!" someone nudges my side. "Peeta, that's you!"

"What?" I blink some of my tears away.I was so focused on trying to get control of my emotions that I apparently missed the second reaping.

"Peeta, you were just reaped," I feel myself being pushed I hear the guy that's pushing me say under his breath,"Go get your girl." And that's when I realize that my friends don't know how to keep anything I tell them to themselves.

When I reach the stairs I can hardly stand, let alone put one foot in front of the other. Somehowthough, out of shear will power and extreme effort, I make it up the steps and across the stage. Then I force a fake smile, that probably looks more like a grimace, and shake Katniss' hand. I wonder if she remembers that day in the rain. She probably doesn't, she looked so worn down. _I should have just walked over and handed her the bread... This time I'll give everything I can to make sure she's safe and that she's the one who comes home. No matter what the cost is._

I tell myself I should say something to her. Anything. But I can't, my throat feels like I swallowed a rock. So I just continue bearing my anti-smile and release her hand from my grip. Effie doesn't ask for a round of applause, which is strange because normally everyone is asked to clap after each tribute is reaped.

I look around at the District 12 silent audience and see Hawthorne. He is glaring at me and suddenly I realize that I finally have something he doesn't. A chance to be her everything.

**~theeShadyLady~**


	2. Goodbyes

**_A/N- This is Chapter 2. Yup. That's it._**

**_((DISCLAIMER: I do not own _****The Hunger Games_.))_**

CHAPTER 2: "Goodbyes"

My brothers burst through the door, without my parents, which I had expected. They hug me one at a time and then stand back staring at me.

"So, Katniss Everdeen, huh?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Are you even going to try?" Ryen asks.

I hear his words, but they don't register. I'm busy looking back and forth at the two of them, taking in the last few minutes I have with my brothers. Wheaton is closer in age to me than Ryen, but Ryen is more like me; quieter, shorter, and more perceptive. But Wheaton's nice to have around too. He always stands up for me; at school when I was little and even now with my mother when I'm at home.

"Peeta!?"

"Huh?"

"Are you even going to try?"

"Or are you just going to let Katniss Everdeen win?" Wheaton interjects.

I'm taken aback by this. But then my mind rationalizes and I turn on Ryen, "You told him!?"

"No, he didn't." Wheaton defends him, "It's not hard to see. You don't hide it well, Peeta. Everyone at school knows."

"So, are you going to tell her at least?" Ryen cuts back in.

"Maybe," I shrug.

"You're going to let her win, then?"

I twist my fingers angrily into my hair in the fashion of a mad man. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Just then the door bursts open and two peacekeepers, "Time's up."

"Good luck, Peeta." Wheaton says tapping my shoulder with his fist playfully as he walks by.

"You'll think of something, Peeta." Ryen says with an encouraging smile as they leave without actually saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>I nod as my parents come to say goodbye to me. They both sit down on the long velvet couch, but on opposite ends. I sit down in a matching chair across from them, but can't think of anything to say. <em>What are you supposed to say when you're about to get on a train headed for certain death?<em>

"Well," my mother yawns as she crosses her legs, "at least District 12 may finally have a winner this year."

I'm shocked by this comment, "I don't think I'm going to win, maybe if I wasn't—"

"No. Don't be ridiculous, Peeta. I was talking about the Seam girl. If anyone from here can win, it's her. That one, she's a survivor."

"Her name is Katniss," I spit back. Not because of her comment, but because I know she knows her name.

"I'll worry about her name if she comes back," my mother rolls her eyes, irritated as always.

"You should go. Now." I stand up angrily and yank the door open. My mother leaves with a huff and both, my father and I are more relaxed as soon as she's gone. This was the first time I've stood up even a little to my mother and it feels good. Maybe I should have done this sooner, before I was headed to my doom.

"So what's in the bag?" I ask commenting on the overpowering smell of fresh baked goods.

"Oh, just some cookies I'm planning on dropping off on the way back home."

"Oh," I nod, but I don't have anything else to say.

"Things are going to be different this year," he says quietly after a moment.

"I'm not sure about that."

We sit in silence until the peacekeepers come in announcing my next visitor. I give them a questioning look as they usher my father out of the room. Neither of us say goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd see you here."<p>

"I never thought I'd have to be here."

"So, let's just get this over with then."

"Fine by me."

"Go ahead then."

"Don't you dare let her die. I don't care what you have to do, I don't care if you have to hurt her or even if you die in the process, Katniss is not going to die out there. If she dies, if you let her die, I will personally kill every damn person in your family. And after that if you come back, I'll kill you too."

"Don't worry, I'll get her back. But before I do, remember this, Hawthorne. I'm going to make sure that she'll _never_ be yours again."

**~theeShadyLady~**


	3. Chariot Ride

**_A/N- Ta da!_**

**_((_****_DISCLAIMER_****_: I do not own _****The Hunger Games****_.))_**

CHAPTER 3: "Chariot Ride"

"He wants us to hold hands," I translate Cinna's words for Katniss, but she still looks confused. I give myself a moment to try and calm myself, and then I quickly take her hand before I lose my nerve. She gives me a shocked look like there's something wrong. _Is my hand sweaty? Maybe I should just let go._ Cinna gives us a thumbs up, which eliminates that plan.

Our carriage starts moving and I smile overtakes my face. I know this is a strange thing, but I feel like this is honestly one of the best moments of my life. I know Hawthorne will be watching us; hating that it's me with her, not him; hating that we're holding hands. I've never seen him holding her hand. But then again, maybe they don't only hunt when they're in the woods. This thought upsets me and I can't look upset. So I focus on the sounds of the Capitol crowd.

As soon as they see us they are screaming, at first they seem to be in terror of our fire, but then the screams turn to cheers. Cheers for District 12, then they're chanting for me and Katniss. I smile and wave as they go insane hypnotized by our flames. "_Peeta Mellark: the boy on fire!"_ I utter to myself. _I like it._

I see Katniss out of the corner of my eye and she's blowing kisses at the crowd with the hand I'm not holding. There's no way she can be enjoying this. It's so strange because I never saw her as that type of girl; the kind of girl that can lie right in front of your face. But I guess there's more to her then I thought.

We near the end of the parade and Katniss suddenly looks down and starts to release my hand. Instinctively I clasp onto her hand before she completely let's go, "Don't let go." I'm panicking, but to cover my desperation I grit my teeth and tell her a lie about feeling like I'm going to fall. She smiles and regains her grasp on me.

I look back at the screaming crowd and continue waving, but all I can think about is Katniss and the way her hand feels in mine. She is clinging on tightly, like she really doesn't ever want to let go. And I don't want her to, so even though her tight grip is hurting me, I don't say anything.

**~theeShadyLady~**


End file.
